microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Delivers Apology
Good day, members of the Micronational Community. For the past few months, we have seen Starland transition and try and fit in within this community. Despite a tyrannical and incompetent ruler, you continued to show patience with us. You helped to depose this tyrant and help open the doors for a better Starland. But yet still, we struggle to try and fit in and be one of hundred of micronationalists on the MicroWiki. Unfortunately, in Starland we have a very open and big mouth and I am no exception. Despite my peaceful beliefs and my religion, the power of politicshas dragged me in and made me a person I did not want to be. For some, being a micronationalist and a politician is just peaches and cream. For others, like myself, it is a disease that consumes you and turns you into a complete horse's rear-end. We have tried to be nothing but cooperative and tried to behave but certain events have forced myself and our government to say things we regret and can't take back. We have been making edits for the banned Riley Small of Kozuc. However, after talking with MicroWiki's Admin Alexander Reinhardt, I was informed that contact and editing for Mr. Small was completely fine. If I have been misinformed or have abused this in some way, I apologize, I had no idea. I have tried to ask questions and improve myself and my nation's image on this Wiki but I know I must try harder. As for the Atlantis Civil War, I did not advise for our nation to go to war. I was dead set against the whole thing. Former Prime Minister Allie Hunter and the majority of our Senators voted in favor of war. After the General Elections over a week ago, I advised our new Prime Minister, Destiny Elmo to end the war. She eventually signed off for us to end our involvement, an involvement that I wholeheartingly agree we had no business in. I apologize for my government's actions. As for jumping down the throat several times of Mr. Aldrich Lucas of the Student's Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko and Mr. William Danforth of Eleytheria, I sincerely apologize. I have acted very rude to you over the past few weeks and you don't deserve that. Mr. Lucas, I sincerely wish to speak with you by email to hopefully heal the wounds and to try and form a better relationship between Starland and Yabloko. Mr. Danforth, your actions of admitting that you and your nation was completely made up and that you were the infamous Marco Dresner was shocking. But my religion and my parents have taught me to be a better person than that. I was raised and read to believe in forgiveness and forgetting and I was not able to get past that. But I know now that you admitting to your guilt was a tough decision to do and that it took alot of guts and confidence to admit that to this community. And that I must applaud and must forgive. I am sorry for the way I have treated both Mr. Lucas and Mr. Danforth and to anyone else I have insulted in the community. To make it up to you, I am awarding Mr. Danforth, Mr. Lucas, and Chaiman Phillip Fish of A1, the Order of the Star for their tireless efforts in micronationalism and in Mr. Danforth's case for having the courage to admit to what he did. As for the former communist prohibition which our government has since repealed, I apologize to our citizens and the MicroWiki community for the tensions caused during that time. We are trying to close the Pandora's Box we opened when communism was banned in our nation long ago. We have allowed the Socialist Worker's Party into our nation and even have a socialist Senator and President. We are currently trying to fix relations with the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1. We have denounced and have not been in contact with the A1NLF since early August and we never again will recognize Colonel Moller and his "government-in-ehile" The only A1 government we recognize is the MGPRA1. Lastly, since our presence in the community has caused such a problem, it is with the government's approval and my own advice that Starland be less active in the community. We will only be around to edit our pages from time to time and post a piece of news every once in a while. In short, we are taking an unspecified period of semi-isolationism. Any contact with our nation can be done through our email, starlandgov@gmail.com or our twitter account, twitter.com/starlandgov. In addition, we request that the MicroWiki Administrators ban us for a period of 7 days. Thank you all for your time and for honoring our request. Best wishes! ~''Madam ''Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Minister of Foreign Affairs - Republic of Starland